


Rose Is Having the Doctor's Baby

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Art, F/M, I GUESS Clara is in this, Manip, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pregnancy, Rose is the best companion ever, but I blocked her with some hearts!, idk some sort of period clothing, ugh Moffat why do you need Clara when you had Rose?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor saves Rose from some sort of period in time.  I don't know, Rose looks like she went to a Renaissance faire or something.  And then the Doctor discovers she's pregnant...with his baby!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Is Having the Doctor's Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted the text to be heard in Rose's voice, so instead of typing "Doctor and Rose forever," I wrote "Doctah n' Rose 4ever." I know 4 is pronounced "four." It's a stylistic choice.
> 
> The heart in the middle symbolizes the Doctor's and Rose's eternal love. It doesn't matter whether Rose was trapped in a parallel universe with the Doctor's clone thing. I believe the Doctor will always find love with Rose no matter where she is. 
> 
> I don't believe in the concept of "looms." You can't weave a baby into being, unless it's a crochet baby. DUH. I'm thinking before Rose got trapped into that parallel universe, the Doctor and Rose DID IT, you know? And now she's going to have his half-Time Lord, half-human baby! It'll live just like the Doctor's clone thing. And it'll be cuter too!
> 
> I tried to get Clara out of the background. I don't even know why she's there. I don't know why Moffat had to create new companions for the Doctor. Rose was so much more superior to Mickey, Jack, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory, that old hag River and Clara. And I guess all those other special episodes with those other "companions." She should've been in every episode in New Who. I'm still upset that she's not.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rose Is Having the Doctor's Baby - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326289) by [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania)




End file.
